


Denied Kiss

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When Jun and Aiba started having sex out of stress they decided it would be best not to kiss in order to not confuse things, but now Aiba is dying to kiss Jun and he will use any trick. Please, not forzed, Jun has to get to want it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First Junba ever and long time since I last tried to write porn. Written for the [J&A ANON SUMMER KINK MEME!](http://je-anonficmeme.dreamwidth.org/2369.html#comments)

"We could try sex..." Aiba grinned and waited for the smack on his head that never came instead he looked up to his bandmate and longtime friend with a serious expression on his face as if really considering what he just said.  
  
"Okay, but no kissing. This is just to relieve stress; I don't want things to get confusing."  
  
Aiba stared at his bandmate for what it seemed to him like a long time but it must have been just a few seconds, unable to believe his bandmate was actually agreeing to his proposal. And who was he, to tell Matsumoto Jun, that he had only been joking.  
  
Well, half joking, Aiba had to admit that even he wasn't immune to Arashi's own Wild and Sexy.  
  
And he totally was.  
  
At first only Aiba does the blowing and his thing for Jun's mouth starts resurfacing when he hears Jun moan, lick and bite his lips as he's being sucked. After some time Aiba asks Jun to suck him instead and it turns out that the reason Jun never did it before was because Aiba was the first man he ever had sex with. He wasn't great at it but the sheer pleasure of finally having those luscious lips around him was enough to drive him near the edge, all he needed to go over it was how good and fast learner Jun was.  
  
This in turn made him wonder what it would be like to have his own mouth against the baby of the group. How would it taste? He already knew so much about his bandmate yet this piece of information escaped him and if he knew Matsumoto Jun as he think he did, getting him to kiss him was going to be nothing short of a miracle. But hey, who better than Arashi's Miracle boy for the job.  
  
\---  
  
No matter what everyone said, (especially Nino), he considered himself to be apt in the art of scheming. Most of the time his plans weren't really needed since he found it easier and less time consuming to let his brighter-than-the-sun-smile or his puppy dog look get things for him but that wasn't going to be the case with Matsujun.  
Aiba tried several things without result. He even invited Jun to an Italian restaurant and tried to recreate Lady and the Tramp's Spaghetti kiss but all that earned him was a stern look and gratuitous smack to the head.  
If he wanted this to happen, Aiba needed to make Jun want it as much as he did and be the one to actually ask— no, there was no way Jun would ask for it when it was he who made that stupid rule in first place.  
Jun and his anal tendencies.  
It seemed like Aiba would need some help after all.  
  
\---  
  
"Making J kiss you? Aren't you guys fucking already?" Nino Asked without averting his attention from his handheld console. They were currently on standby for one of their shows while staff got everything ready. Luckily for Aiba, the other three had decided to go buy some snacks giving him some time to talk with Nino.  
  
"We are, but he has this stupid rule about not kissing. Something about not making things complicated. I didn't dare to argue because what the heck, I still got to bang him but not being able to kiss him is killing me."  
  
He finished his tale and waited expectantly for Nino to say something but he just paused his game, grabbed his bag and started to look for something inside. Wondering what could Nino have in his bag that could be relevant to his predicament, Aiba waited patiently then he thought of something.  
  
"Hey, how did you know Jun and I were having sex?"  
  
Finally finding what he was looking for, Nino took out his cellphone. "I didn't." he smirked. "Well not for sure. You just confirmed my suspicions and made Sakurai Sho lose 50 bucks. Thanks by the way." He said as he wrote a text message most certainty to Sho.  
  
"Nino you got to help me!"  
  
"Just if you promise to keep whatever nasty things that is you guys do, to yourself. As much fun as I had making assumptions about you and J, and making money from being right; I do not wish to know the finer details."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Oh, and dinner for a month."  
  
"Okay." Aiba agreed, less enthusiastically.  
  
Nino took a deep breath as he theatrically prepared to speak important words of wisdom.  
  
"You stick your tongue out when you're eating. Jun stares at it... A lot."  
  
Aiba blinked at him waiting for more but Nino was already putting his phone back on his bag and picking up his game again.  
  
"Nino, what the hell does that mean?"  
  
Nino kept his act and said, "That's all I'm going to say for the price you agreed on. If you want more, pay more."  
"But Nino it's a month already and you usually eat at my house anyway!"  
"If you are unwilling to pay, begone!"  
  
\---  
  
Well, Nino didn't help. Aiba thought as he headed home that night after of course, dinner with Nino. He had tried to make sense of what His friend told him but he couldn't find the correlation between his eating habits and getting Matsujun to kiss him. Then it hit him.  
  
\---  
  
"Ne, ne, leader, look! I got us gummy worms!" Aiba announced loudly as he barged into their green room the next day. He smiled internally as he saw the youngest member of Arashi sitting at his usual spot reading a book and seemingly not paying attention to him. He sat down besides Ohno with a plop sound making Arashi's leader jolt on the sofa. Not bothering to pay attention to Nino's complaints of his loudness, Aiba offered some of the candy to his senior.  
  
"They're the super sour ones, try some!"  
  
"Why are you asking only Satoshi-kun to have some, that's rude Masaki."  
  
"I'm sorry Sho-chan, I know Nino and Jun don't like this and I didn't think you would, here" he offers his bandmate the candy and when Sho eats it his face turns into expression full of regret.  
  
"Yuck! To think I used to love these as a kid"  
  
"I like them." was Ohno's simple comment as he cheerfully took another piece of candy and ate it.  
  
"I know right!" Aiba agreed taking one himself and eating it. Sure enough he caught Jun watching him eat it. He said something about having thirty something year old kids for friends and it would have been normal if he hadn't made a point of only looking when he thought Aiba wasn't paying attention as he and Ohno finished the rest of the candy.  
  
They had been taking a break from the filming of one of their shows when Jun decided he wanted a drink.  
  
"I'm going to the vending machine any requests? And unless you are willing to pay for it don't ask for anything Nino." He warned before Nino could even speak. Nino still knew Jun would bring something for him too as Ohno and Sho gave him some change and told him what to bring.  
  
"Masaki, you want anything?"  
  
"I'll go with you." Aiba answered jovially as he saw the perfect chance for his next move.  
  
The vending machine was at the end of one of the less used hallways, where a lot of the storing rooms where, perfect place to have a quick one. Up until they reached said hallway the pair in charge of drinks had been walking quietly. That is until Aiba shoved Jun into one of the closets.  
  
"I know your secret."  
  
Aiba smiled so sexily as he pushed him against the closet wall, that Jun was a bit taken aback and turned on by the sudden show of dominance from the taller man. Without any time to waste, Aiba started grinding against the younger man mercilessly not giving Jun any time to remember his usual dominant role in their activities. Since Aiba's actual goal was etching into every inch of Jun skin how amazing his mouth could feel he made sure to kiss, nip and suck in what he had come to learn as the younger erotic points and spreading out. It was okay if Jun was left wanting for more. In fact, Aiba was hoping he would.  
  
"Oh, crap! Matsujun we have to hurry." Jun only moaned his displeasure and Aiba had to hide his smile from Jun, the man hated when he heard himself moan, Aiba loved it. Still on a mission Masaki quickly got on his knees careful not to tumble anything inside the closet and sucked Jun into competition.  
  
Later that evening, during the filming of VS Arashi Aiba saw his plan having some results in the way Jun's DoS streak seemed to have make a comeback.  
  
\---  
  
After filming was finished everyone was back in the greenroom gathering their things, immersed in their usual chatter minus Matsujun who seemed deep in thought. They knew better than to talk to him when he was like this and Nino, Sho and Ohno threw quizzical glances at Aiba who shrugged. He knew he had at least some blame at Jun's current mood but he could not know for sure.  
  
Aiba was about to go after Nino, (he still had to get him dinner) when Jun voice held him back.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Dinner. With Nino, wanna come?"  
  
"No, I'm going home, I'm tired."  
  
Aiba looked at him worried. Maybe he over did it. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am or I will be." Aiba frowned at his response but Jun didn't let him ask again by leaving first and joining the conversation with the other three that weren't that far ahead.  
  
\---  
  
It didn't take long after Aiba was done with his meal for him to receive a text message from Jun that simply said.  
  
 _I'm waiting_.  
  
He smiled triumphantly at his screen while Nino tried to read over his shoulder but sitting back disappointed that it was such lame message.  
  
"Better not make the princess wait." He smiled and took a sip of his beer.  
  
Aiba replied to the text with a quick _be there in 10_ , paid for both his and Nino's tab and left.  
  
His foreshadowing to pick a restaurant near Jun's apartment had paid off as it only took him exactly ten minutes to get to his building complex. When he knocked on Jun's door he wasn't expecting him to greet him freshly out of the shower only wearing a loose robe and a towel hanging over his still dripping wet hair. Is not like Aiba had never seen the other man in such state before, quite the contrary instead, since it was precisely the delicious sight of Matsujun wet hair, his well-toned body and how his lips seemed to swell sinfully when he was enveloped in steam, which first brought to Aiba's attention that he was attracted to the man. He wasn't aware he was still standing in the hallway staring until Jun spoke.  
  
"It would seem I know your secret too."  
  
Jun was onto him! He knew oh, fuck he knew he wanted to— Wait... He was already fucking him. Why would he?  
  
"Ohhhh!" He exclaimed making Jun wonder what the hell did just happened inside the other man's head and pulling him inside before anyone saw them.  
  
"You idiot! Are you planning to let me catch a cold when I'm like this?" That made Aiba snaps out of it and takes the towel over Jun's head. "Here, let me help dry your hair." He diligently did as he said and soon found himself staring at his bandmate's face.  
  
"Jun, I want to kiss you..." Not waiting for answer leaned in hoping he was right and he would not be rejected and something inside him exploded like fireworks when the lips that had been driving him mad these past few weeks met with his own.  
  
The kiss was slow and cautious at first, yet demanding; both parties wanting to claim unexplored territory unhurriedly. It got more intense as their tongues battled one another, teeth clashed, nips and bites were exchanged. At some point they pulled back staring at each other, breathless. Soon enough their mouths were latched together once more this time with more eagerness than before, as they stumbled their way through the flat. Jun whined and managed to say despite the taller man unwillingness to let go of his lips. "Masaki what are you doing? The sofa is right here."  
  
That made Aiba stop and look at the younger surprised.  
  
"Oh my god, I think I broke you." This won him a smack to the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." And Aiba did not need to be told twice, so he did. As Matsujun had said the sofa was just behind him. Without stopping from kissing, Aiba untied the already loose knot Jun's robe and guiding him to sit on the sofa's armrest. In turn the younger man took the opportunity to stroke the bulge in Masaki's pants making him groan.  
  
But two can play that game, so Aiba took Jun's throbbing erection with his left hand while he used the other to help support on the armrest and stroked him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip occasionally. It was Jun's turn to gasp and moan. Aiba always had to pry these sound out from him. Maybe it was because the man thought it was so unbecoming of him but  Masaki loved to listen Jun's bedroom sounds and he made his appreciation for the sounds known by coaxing more sounds from him. Not that Jun would let Aiba have his way for too long.  He bit his partner's lower lip hard enough for him to wince back.  
  
"Stop messing around and get undressed." The taller man obeyed and took off all of his clothes while Matsujun stood up from the armrest to make himself more comfortable in the sofa. Soon enough Masaki was naked and clashing his mouth against the other once more. They weren't really paying attention to anything else other than their mouths. Each re-visited familiar places on each other’s bodies but eventually joining together with the same eager want as the first time. It was this way that they both reached climax only moments apart from each other.  
Aiba was still kissing Jun after he calmed down a little bit when the younger put a hand to his chest.  
  
"Just to make things sure, this doesn't change anything." Although he wasn't asking, his tone said otherwise.  
  
"If you don't want to, is okay with me."  
  
"But wouldn't you like to?"  
  
"Of course I would but there is no hurry to change things if you're not sure, we can take it slow."  
  
"And people call you an idiot." Jun kisses him softly and Aiba smiles brightly.  
  
"I can't get enough of Matsujun's sexy lips~" Jun pushes away from him, rolling his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"I remember now." He deadpanned. "Oh, and for the record, you asked to kiss me first."  
  
"Yeah, so? Wait, you wanted to kiss me too?"  
  
"What makes you think I would have done it otherwise? In any case, you just made me 50 bucks richer and the priceless right to gloat at Ninomiya Kazunari. Thanks." He said as he stood to get another shower.  
  
"Oi, you too!?"


End file.
